


Chien tueur

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Je vois que le chien de Yamada continue à te détester. »
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Chien tueur

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Chien tueur**

Quand ce soir Yabu était rentré à la maison, il avait un air catastrophe dans le visage.

Il aurait voulu que Hikaru était dehors, qu’il avait eu un empêchement et il avait oublié de l’aviser.

Mais il n’eut pas autant de chance.

Il soupira, en pensant que dans l’un ou l’autre cas, il aurait de toute manière dû lui donner des explications.

« Je suis rentré ! » il exclama en entrant, en déposant les clés sur la table de l’entrée et en enlevant prudemment la veste, en essayant de ne se blesser pas le bras.

En entrant dans le salon, il vit Hikaru éteindre la télévision et se lever pour aller à sa rencontre.

« Bienvenu. » dit-il avec un sourire, en l’embrassant doucement les lèvres. « Tu m’as manqué aujourd’hui. La journée a été mortellement ennuyeuse. » il ajouta avec une grimace.

Le plus vieux essaya de lui sourire d’une façon convaincante, en haussant les épaules.

« Je suis désolé. Mais j’avais promis à Yamada depuis longtemps que je serais allé manger chez lui, et j’ai dû profiter du fait qu’aujourd’hui on avait le jour de repos. » il expliqua, en se dirigeant vers la chambre pour se changer, et en réalisant avec horreur que Hikaru le suivait.

Il soupira, en se résignant à son sort.

Il enleva rapidement la chemise, en saisissant la t-shirt de chambre appuyée sur l’oreiller avec un geste vite, en espérant que Hikaru ne notait rien de bizarre.

Mais, autre fois, la chance ne fut pas de son côté.

« Ko ? » Yaotome avait un ton intrigué, tandis qu’il s’approchait et il prenait son poignet dans la main. « Que t’est-il arrivé ? » il demanda ensuite, en écarquillant les yeux et en passant légèrement les doigts sur le bandage qui enveloppait l’avant-bras de Yabu.

Kota rougit légèrement, en s’échappant à sa prise.

« Il ne m’est arrivé rien, Hikka. Je me suis seulement éraflé. » murmura-t-il, en se retournant à nouveau et en mettant la t-shirt.

Ses espoirs que le plus jeune démordait furent brisées quand Hikaru lui prit le bras, en levant la manche et en commençant à défaire le bandage.

« Fais voir. Est-il profond ? » demanda-t-il, tandis que Yabu grimaça et essaya par tous les moyens de s’éloigner, en échouant lamentablement.

« Ce n’est rien de grave, allez. On va par la, il va me passer dans quelques jours. » il essaya, sans succès.

Quand le dernier tour du bandage sur son bras fut défait, il gémit, tandis que Hikaru restait à regarder la blessure avec d’un air surpris.

« Kota ? » dit-il seulement, le ton de qui attendait des explications.

Il souriait un peu, ce qui gêna encore plus le plus vieux.

« Quoi ? » répondit-il, plaintif.

« Cette n’est pas une égratignure. » il lui fait remarquer, le sourire devenu vite un rire.

Il desserra la prise assez pour que Yabu pouvait se réapproprier de son bras et enrouler le bandage autour, en essayant de prendre des airs dignes.

« J’ai été mordu, tu es content ? » il dit après, en levant un sourcil, mais sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Hikaru rit encore, en baissant la tête pour pouvoir regarder son visage.

« Ouais, j’ai un peu cette impression. » répondit-il, avec un voile d’ironie. « Je vois que le chien de Yamada continue à te détester. » ajouta-t-il, en se mordant une lèvre pour éviter d’éclater ouvertement à rire.

Yabu leva les yeux vers lui avec un sourire de circonstance.

« Le sentiment est mutuel. » il afferma, en s’éloignant du plus jeune et en continuant à se changer. « Il ne peut pas adorer tout le monde comme il fait avec toi. » il bougonna après, tandis que Hikaru alla derrière lui et serra les bras autour de sa taille.

« Es-tu jaloux parce qu’il est toujours heureux quand il me vit ? » demanda-t-il, sournois.

Kota haussa les épaules, sans interrompre ce qu’il faisait.

« Je ne demande pas démonstrations d’affection évidentes. Seulement qu’il n’essaye pas de me couper morceaux de chair chaque fois qu’il me vit. » murmura-t-il.

Hikaru ne se contrôla plus, et il éclata de rire.

Quand le plus vieux se retourna pour lui jeter un regard torve, il se tendit rapidement vers lui, en l’embrassant parce qu’il n’avait pas la possibilité de le reprocher.

« Je te promets que la prochaine fois que tu vas aller chez Yamada, je viendrai avec toi. Et je vais te protéger par les attaques meurtrières de Cookie. » il le rassura, sans pouvoir cacher une expression amusée.

Kota fut en passe de répondre, mais en fin il décida de laisser tomber.

Au fond, bien que l’embêtait que le plus jeune se moquait de lui, il allait passer outre.

En effet, il avait réellement besoin de quelqu’un qui le protégeait par ce chien.


End file.
